Flames of Passion
by emmarae3579
Summary: Victoria finds out, and Diego finds himself with a very angry woman on his hands.
1. Chapter 1 - Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Title: Flames of Passion

Setting: After the episode One Special Night

Author's note: It's so cool that I'm writing an author's note. I love fanfiction but never posted anything till last night. Thanks for reviewing my other story, I'm tickled that people enjoyed it. I meant that one to be complete, but forgot to check the 'complete' box so I will write some more on that. I've just been watching the DVD's and writing little scenes, and I just found all this fanfiction here. If anyone has advice or anything let me know. This is a learning experience :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a little more written and a little more to finish here.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Victoria demanded as soon as a servant opened the door to the DeLaVega hacienda. She didn't wait for an answer and pushed passed the poor woman, yelling "Where is he? I'm going to kill him! Where is he?"<p>

The few servants she encountered quickly moved out of the way as she searched the hacienda. Victoria had thought about Zorro's comment yesterday all night long. "Your smile almost quenches my burning desire." She'll quench his burning desire alright. She didn't believe it at first. Diego was NOT Zorro. But all night, she kept remembering things. How could she be so blind?

Now she was sure, and she was livid at her best friend for lying to her for three years! How could he do that to her? Last night she'd heard gunshots and horses, and knew Zorro had come to the pueblo last night. She never even saw him. How much time had she spent worrying if Zorro was even alive when Diego was sitting in her tavern without a care in the world?

"DIEGO!" She yelled. "Stop hiding!" Finally the servant who opened the door caught up to Victoria and pointed toward the library. Turning that way, she barged into the room "Where's Diego DeLaVega? I'm going to kill him!"

Turning a corner, she stopped abruptly when she noticed not one, but three men in the library. They all stood as she entered, and Diego had taken a few steps toward her to stand in front of his father and the other man she couldn't see behind Diego. How did she not notice how tall he was all these years? Diego just stood there with his hands up as if to defend himself… or to quiet her down. Like hell! She was going to skin him alive!

Suddenly the alcalde stepped out from behind Diego and she pulled up short. The alcalde looked on with curiosity as Alejandro quickly walked around Diego to ask her what was wrong.

Her face was red and flushed and she was breathing heavily she was so angry. She ignored Alejandro and glared at Diego. Then her eyes turned toward the alcalde and she tried to get hold of her emotions. No wonder he never told her—twelve hours after she finds out, here she is about to get him killed. She couldn't hide the worry from her face as she looked from DeSoto to Diego. Diego calmly shook his head just a tiny bit—how could he be so calm standing next to DeSoto? How could DeSoto be in Diego's hacienda and not know?

"Well, don't leave us all in suspense, Senorita. What has he done?" The alcalde looked up at Diego and laughed. "I'm exceedingly curious what Diego could possibly have done to anger you so much this early in the morning since he usually sleeps all day." Diego simply closed his eyes and bowed his head. He knew he shouldn't have said that last night, but he just couldn't resist. He was tired of all the secrecy. Now he had a mess to clean up, and he'd put Victoria and his father in danger.

Victoria calmed her breathing and looked at the concerned Alejandro. "I'm sorry. I never should have interrupted you. I didn't… I don't…"

Alejandro patted her gently on the back. "Nonsense, you're welcome any time. And I'm also curious about why you came." He glared at the alcalde as he lead Victoria to sit on the couch. "And the alcalde was just leaving."

"Don Alejandro, I assure you I can pay whatever you ask. Just a business deal, for the good of the pueblo. Just one horse. I know you have many."

Alejandro took a menacing step toward DeSoto. "Absolutely not. And you've no reason to believe one of our horses would be able to catch him."

"Catch him?" Victoria asked quietly.

Alejandro was still riled up. "Yes. The alcalde believes he could catch Zorro if he had a faster horse. I'm not selling him one."

DeSoto laughed. "I could arrest you for aiding a criminal. Last night I know I shot him." He turned to Victoria when he heard her gasp. "Yes, Victoria. Your precious Zorro." Smiling evilly at her distress. "But he got away because of that blasted horse of his." Diego stepped in front of Victoria and DeSoto took a step back before the taller man.

"If I don't buy one from you, I'll find one somewhere else. This isn't over De La Vega."

All was silent for several minutes after the alcalde left, and no one moved. All the fight seemed to have drained out of Victoria at the thought of Zorro getting caught and she sat limply on the couch staring at nothing. Diego was afraid to turn around and face her, and Alejandro was clueless to the tension in the room.

"Victoria, can I get you something to drink? Then we can talk." He looked at his son, then at Victoria who was once again glaring at Diego's back as if she wanted to drill holes in it. "Diego, did you do something to upset Victoria?"

"Father, can we have a few moments alone, please?" Alejandro looked between them, noticing Diego still didn't look at Victoria. It seemed Diego must have done something because Victoria's face was turning red again and she was clearly furious again. He told his son good luck and left them to it.

* * *

><p>Diego still wasn't turning around. Victoria glared at his back some more and stood up. Her entire body was tense and she clenched and unclenched fists at her sides as if trying not to hit him. "Look at me." When he still hesitated, "You're a liar and a fraud and if you don't turn around this instant-" Finally, Diego turned around. How could she not have known all this time? The eyes were the same, only she'd never seen them expressing such misery before. She realized now Diego never seemed to look her in the eye. If he had, she would have known. She looked at his hair. She'd always wondered what it was like under the mask, always wishing she could touch it as they kissed...<p>

She shook her head to bring herself out of her daydreams. He'd kissed her at night and lied to her the next day! She took the few steps to stand in front of him and put everything she had into a slap across his cheek. She felt hot, angry tears pricking her eyes as he offered no defense. He just looked down, as if he still couldn't bare to look at her. She latched onto her anger again. "You always have pretty words. Say something!" She emphasized this with a punch to his arm.

Her eyes widened as he flinched, and she watched in horror as his pristine white shirt started turning red. She remembered the alcalde's words and forgot some of her anger. She gently pulled the fabric away from his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

She looked up and was surprised to see he was finally looking at her. "I'm fine. Well, my arm is fine. I'm sorry about everything. I'm not sorry about what I said yesterday, though. I thought…" He looked around, remembering where he was. He held out his hand, "Come with me. We can't talk here." Expecting to be lead out of the library and maybe into the garden, she was shocked when he just walked toward the fireplace.

Once in the cave, Diego watched as she walked around, gently touching things as they both stalled the coming confrontation. He couldn't think with Victoria finally here in his cave, with Diego and not Zorro. Her anger made her even more beautiful, and he reminded himself he was in trouble and needed to think of something to say. Diego walked to the back of the cave to give Toronado some apple pieces. The slight pain in his arm reminded him how the horse had saved his life again last night, and he gave the stallion some strokes of thanks before gathering his courage to face Victoria.

She was standing behind his desk and he blushed as he realized what she was holding. "Yes, well…" he stammered as he pulled the drawing, obviously of Victoria, out of her hands and turned it facedown on the desktop. "I guess I have some explaining to do." He gestured and she took a seat. She wasn't looking at him, but at least she wasn't hitting him anymore so he took that as a good sign.

"So, should I start with apologies or from the beginning?" Still hoping for a pleasant conversation rather than an inquisition.

"Well, let's see…" Victoria started pleasantly, but she crossed her arms in front of herself to try and keep together. "We went to Santa Paula together. We spent the entire night alone in a windmill when I was trying to figure out why you never do anything." She laughed angrily. Diego cringed inside, wondering why he had to love such a hot-tempered woman. "You said you did lots of things. Poetry. Painting. Did you have a good laugh? All those years. You were sitting in my tavern laughing at me when I was worried sick about you."

Diego rounded the desk quickly and dropped to his knees in front of her. He wanted to take her hands, but put his hands on the arms of her chair when she cringed away from him. "No—"

"Then explain it then. How you can claim to love someone and lie to her every day? Rich man's son, playing dress up and flirting with the tavern girl."

"Querida stop, please."

She almost slapped him again at the endearment. She pointed her finger an inch from his face. "Don't talk about love. I thought Diego was my best friend. That Zorro and I had a future. I trusted you both. But there is no future. I came here to tell you I never want to see you again. I don't need explanations. I'm going home."


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed at his chest and moved to stand. "Victoria, stop." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back in the chair. "Just sit still for a minute we can work this out." When he saw the tears in her eyes, he took a chance and wrapped his arms around her. She resisted at first then collapsed against him, weakly hitting him with her fists and sobbing. He held her quietly and stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of her hair without the gloves blocking his touch.

Eventually her sobs quieted. She stared at the fabric of his shirt stained red by his blood. Diego was shot last night. This morning he welcomed the man who shot him into his home. A rich man's son risked his life every day to defend the common people. He let people call him a coward. She was so confused. Diego quietly began talking when he thought she would finally listen.

"I didn't want to come home to California. I wanted to see the world, was afraid my father just wanted me to come home and give him grandchildren. I wanted excitement. I stepped off that stage and saw you. Full of fire." He smiled at the memory. "All of a sudden, marriage didn't sound so bad. I think I fell in love with you that first day when you poured your drink on that soldier."

She pushed away from him and sat back in her chair to look at him. He was reluctant to let her go, but now was the time for talking. "I remembered that day last night. You weren't like you are now. You defended me. You carried a sword. You spoke up to the alcalde," Victoria responded quietly.

"In Madrid I bested my sword master. I was the best swordsman in Madrid. I loved fencing. But here, when I saw what the alcalde was doing… I couldn't fight a garrison alone. I found this place and there was a baby fox in the cave. I thought maybe one man could make a difference as long as no one knew who I was. Zorro was born. I had to pretend to be a certain way so no one would suspect Diego and Zorro were the same man"

"So it's all been an act, then? You don't—"

"No, Victoria. Not all of it. I couldn't ask you to be with an outlaw. But I'm so in love with you it scares me." He relaxed when she smiled a little at him this time instead of trying to stab him with a finger at the mention of love. He gently tugged at her fingers until she uncrossed her arms and let him hold her hands in her lap.

"I told myself to stay away… but I couldn't. When you took a bullet for me I swore it was over. Then you lived and I came to say I wouldn't see you again, and …you kissed me." She blushed furiously at the memory of that night in his garden. "You have no idea what you did to me that night. You worried about a man you never saw… I had to hide my feelings as I watched you fall in love with another man."

"But he is you. It wasn't another man."

"The one thing I've been afraid of is that you would never love the man behind the mask. I'm not some fantastic legend. The other night in the windmill I couldn't sleep at all with you lying next to me. Then I wished you were coming home with me instead of to the tavern. I slipped because I wanted you to see me… the real me and not the legend and not the coward. I'm just an ordinary man. I can't fix everything or save everyone. I still get hurt. Maybe I don't get excited about cloud formations or tailoring, and I sleep late because I was out late or I'm injured. But I still love science. Poetry. Music. Did you just love the hero? Now that the mystery is gone…what happens now?"

She was quiet for a long time. Looking around the cave, she saw weapons and ammunition which she always imagined to be in Zorro's hideout. But the cave was also full of the scientific equipment and books scattered everywhere-typical Diego. She studied his face as if she'd never seen him before. His heart sank as the silence dragged on, and he looked at their clasped hands as if he'd never touch her again. He wasn't surprised when she pulled her hands from his.

Before his heart shattered completely, he felt her fingers in his hair and he looked up at her again. "I always wished Zorro's hair was uncovered. I wanted to feel it when he… whenever you kissed me." She blushed as his eyes immediately dropped to her mouth. Her hands dropped to the part of his face she should recognize. Her hands swept over his jaw, and after some hesitation she ran her fingers slowly over his lips and mustache. She pulled her fingers away when he kissed them, and folded her hands in her lap.

"It makes sense now. I could never understand why Diego was so passive. Sometimes you were so passionate and did stand up to the alcalde. Other times you just wanted to go to bed…or to finish your book and let someone else handle it. Now I know it was just a cover. But why didn't you tell me? You… You made a promise to me and acted like my best friend…but didn't trust me to show me who you really were. That's not what you do if you love someone. You have to trust each other. I can't help feeling betrayed by both of you and I don't know what to do now. I could easily love Diego…I just don't know if I can forgive him"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Everyone's so nice, thanks for liking my story. You all make me very happy! I'm still learning how to reply to everyone, and figure out how this thing works, so be patient. Of course, everything after the big reveal is a lot harder to write. I had more but at the last minute decided I might change it. But this is still over 1000 words, so I thought I'd post it anyway. And, brought to you by the help of CrazyJan: Behold: A horizontal line:

* * *

><p>Diego pulled his horse to a stop a few hundred yards from the gate to the pueblo the next day. He'd already ridden around for an hour. He should be hungry by now, but he doubted he'd be able to stomach any food. His father was waiting for him in the tavern, and would think it odd if he took any longer to arrive. Diego scoffed at himself when he realized he'd turned his horse in the opposite direction without realizing it. Steeling himself to face whatever happened, he once again headed toward the pueblo and forced himself not to slow the gallop until he reached the tavern.<p>

He took a deep breath, and pushed through the door. Glancing around, he saw his father sitting with Felipe at a table and Victoria standing at the counter talking to a stranger. He frowned… a handsome stranger. Victoria looked up and caught him staring. He was surprised when she smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. He took a step towards her hopefully, but her smile dimmed and he stopped. Not forgiven yet, apparently.

Alejandro called his son over to their table, and he went reluctantly. Since he'd returned to California, being in the tavern had been his sanctuary. Where he could come, talk with Victoria, enjoy being in her presence and think about the future. Now, it felt hostile and uncomfortable. But who knows…maybe the alcalde will come up with some outrageous plan and he'd have to leave quickly. One could hope…

Victoria headed towards their table and he straightened up on the bench, smiling at her again. Since she didn't even look at him, his efforts were wasted. "Buenos dias, señors. What can I get you this morning?" She glanced at Alejandro, Felipe and finally Diego. He tried not to react to the pain he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

Alejandro looked between them as Victoria's gaze lingered on Diego a few seconds longer than necessary. When she looked down and he saw the wounded look in her eyes, he looked at Diego in disappointment. What had his son done now? "I'd like some of your beef stew if that's alright." Alejandro said quietly, still watching his son examine the table. Felipe sided with Alejandro, but Diego couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to say or eat. It wouldn't win him any favors with Victoria if she brought him food only to have him get sick at the smell of it.

"Can I have some coconut fish?" Diego asked? Victoria flushed as she remembered cooking that dish for Zorro the one and only time they had time to eat dinner together. Zorro had brought the coconut milk and the fresh fish. They'd talked as they prepared the meal together like a normal couple. They'd talked… ha! Talked. The entire evening with her love, her best friend lying to her. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"No." She said shortly. She put her hands on her hips, now impatient to get back to the kitchen. She should have sent someone else to their table. But she always gave the De La Vega's personal attention. They were her friends. Or she thought they were.

When he hesitated too long, she brightened and responded as if he'd spoken. "Trotters it is. I'll be right back with your food." Diego looked after her like his best friend had died. Felipe put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Diego was numb.

"I take it she's still mad at you." Alejandro prodded. When Diego didn't respond, "Diego, what happened?"

When he realized Alejandro wouldn't let the subject drop, he replied "I lied to her about something. She found out before I could tell her the truth. I never meant…"

Alejandro smiled encouragingly. "Victoria's got a hot temper. You've been friends since you were kids. I'm sure she'll get over it." Diego looked from his father to Felipe, who also nodded and agreed. Victoria returned quickly with two bowls of stew and one very unappetizing dish of pig's feet. Diego tried not to grimace too much as Victoria also set glasses of lemonade on the table.

Alejandro didn't like to see them hurting, so he stopped her before she left the table. "Why don't you come to the hacienda for dinner tonight? Yesterday I'm afraid your visit wasn't very pleasant." She cut her eyes to Diego, gingerly examining his lunch, and looked uncomfortable. "It's been too long since you've visited. Forget my oaf of a son if you must and have dinner with me. We can talk about the tavern. I have a new foal you haven't seen yet." After yet another hesitation, Alejandro dropped the pretense. "Whatever it is, Victoria, it's not going to go away unless you talk about it. Come to the hacienda. Friends are hard to find."

Victoria agreed. "That's true. Honest friends are hard to find." Diego looked up and met her eyes again. He wilted under her accusatory stare and reached for his lemonade. She smiled finally as she watched Diego try to mask his reaction to the lemonade she made special for him. She might have gotten the hot sauce mixed up with the sugar. Just a little. He coughed and his face turned red, and she patted him on the back helpfully.

"Victoria, maybe you should get him some water. Diego are you alright?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, Don Diego." She smiled at him, but he didn't trust her smile for a second. "Would you like some water?" She didn't expect him to respond, and she left the table smiling. She paused looked back at Alejandro, and accepted his invitation. He was right, after all. She wanted to forgive Diego. She wanted the life she'd dreamed about with Zorro. She had to give him a chance.

Diego finally caught his breath, and Alejandro pinned his son with narrowed eyes. "There, now. When she comes over tonight, don't screw it up like you did last night." He eyed the glass of lemonade Diego had set very far away from himself. Then he leaned over and eyed his son's bowl of …whatever …warily. "Though I think we'd best not let Victoria near the food tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's another 1000 or so words. I'll post some more after my exam this weekend. How can 1000 words seem so long if I have to write a paper, then so small when I post 1000 words here? I hope it's a good chapter length for you guys.

Some words here are reprinted and modified to fit my story from Blind Man's Bluff, thanks to Pam for her transcripts. I'm not re-watching the episode, so I might not be exact, but I hope you forgive me. You know the scene… Nothing against the episode, but I wasn't intending to use it all so just go with it. I know I changed some things. Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Victoria was deep in thought a few hours later. Felipe reached across the counter to get her attention. He held up the basket of supplies he'd come into town for, and they waved goodbye to each other after he made sure she was still coming to the hacienda for dinner. Felipe loved Diego, that was obvious. But did she? She didn't even know who he was. If Diego was Zorro… Diego was always the voice of reason when people—mostly she and Alejandro—got upset at whatever the alcalde was doing. Always trying to make sure no one was hurt, yet allowing the alcalde to do whatever he wanted. Or else he wanted to be left alone, sleeping all day and not caring about anybody outside of his books. But that wasn't true, was it?<p>

And Zorro was a ghost. Had she ever thought of what he'd be like when he wasn't being chased by lancers or shot at? She shook her head guiltily and closed the ledger she'd been ignoring. She looked at the cover of the beautiful leather-bound book. She ran her fingers over the exquisite lettering of her name and the intricate rose on the cover. Diego had given it to her for Christmas. _Being an artist had its merits_ she thought as she smiled. She did love this book. How long had it taken him to do? She hadn't realized the emotion he'd put into giving her such a gift at the time. She flipped through a few pages, finding Diego's handwriting. The night after Mendoza had robbed her, Diego had stayed after the tavern closed to help her clean up and he helped with her accounts. Even after learning the truth and getting her money back, she had still been nervous. Diego, not Zorro, had helped her relax that night. Made her feel safe.

She flipped back more pages, to find the time her tavern was overflowing with thirsty people because the pueblo was being put under siege by bandits. Diego, staring tensely out the window. She asked if he'd seen Zorro yet. What must Diego have been thinking? She vaguely remembered Diego trying to help his father organize the people. Victoria closed her eyes in shame as she remembered Alejandro wasn't the only one who had been insulting and condescending to Diego since he came home. All that time, he was risking his life for everyone in the territory.

She was brought out of her memories by a commotion at the front of the tavern. She walked outside and stared in shock at the poster posted there. "A horse tax? That's the last straw!" She looked around, but didn't see Felipe anywhere. Had he seen the tax poster before he left? Is that how Zorro always knew when something happened in the pueblo? She turned to Mendoza angrily.

Mendoza pleaded with the angry woman who controlled his beloved tamales. "That's what everybody is saying. But I am only doing my job."

Victoria crossed her arms. "Where is the alcalde? How does he expect the people to pay this tax?"

Mendoza squirmed under her glare. "The alcalde left strict orders not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

Victoria stepped into Mendoza's space, challenging the squirming soldier. "Under any circumstances? Well, I'm sure Zorro will be very pleased to hear about that." She surprised herself with what she said. She apparently had such confidence in Zorro that he wouldn't let their quarrel stop him from riding to the rescue. But should she be? When did everything become Zorro's responsibility?

Mendoza scoffed at Victoria. "Zorro? Hah! If he dares to show his face around here today, he's in for the biggest surprise of his life."

"I love surprises, Sergeant," Zorro said, putting his arm casually around the sergeant's shoulders. Victoria froze as she looked at Zorro, then laughed to cover her reaction. He hadn't trusted her to keep his secret…now was the time to show him that he was wrong—not to act precisely like he'd feared she would.

Mendoza sputtered and turned to Zorro. "Zorro? How did he know?"

Diego was distracted and he had to force himself to pull his eyes away from a smiling Victoria to address the sergeant again. "How did who know what?"

"The alcalde said you would show up today," Mendoza shared, and Victoria lost all composure at once in fear that the alcalde had laid a trap for Zorro. What if he was distracted? Did Diego eat? She mentally kicked herself… what if Zorro gets caught and all because she refused to feed the man any proper food? Had he gotten any sleep last night or had he been worrying about her? Had she made his arm worse when she punched him? She looked worriedly at his arm.

"Well, I wonder what he…" He heard the cuartel gates open behind him, but he still looked at Victoria. He wanted to reassure her… tell her everything would be fine. Well, they would be if he stopped standing here like an idiot. He turned to see the alcalde and several lancers already mounted and ready to give chase.

He whistled and mounted Toronado, remembering the reason for Zorro's visit to the pueblo today was not just to catch another glimpse of the beautiful senorita. "Alcalde! The people of Los Angeles demand to know the reason for this horse tax!" He looked around at the people. Peasants. Where were the land owners? The horse owners who would be most hurt by the tax? Why was it his responsibility to make the alcalde answer for everything? His father spoke out often, but he always stood alone. Like Zorro. Diego grit his teeth in frustration as he faced the alcalde again.

"To hunt you down, Zorro!" DeSoto shouted menacingly. Diego was impressed at the white mount the alcalde was riding. Not enough to be concerned about escape, but enough to remember the conversation at the hacienda yesterday. Apparently the alcalde had found his horse. "Nothing can outrun Mariposa."

"Ah, that is indeed a magnificent animal." He saluted Victoria like Zorro always did, and felt a deep satisfaction that she now knew who he was. She might be angry, but right now she looked concerned, and that was enough. He patted Toronado's neck and faced the alcalde again. "We've been challenged old boy. Perhaps a small wager…if I escape, you rescind the taxes."

"I don't make deals with outlaws!" DeSoto yelled indignantly. "FIRE," he shouted at his soldiers. By the time the lancers had fired, Zorro and Toronado were already on their way out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego watched the alcalde from on top of a cliff as he tried to pick up Toronado's trail. Mariposa was fast. He looked up at the sun. Why had he chosen a black costume again? Wasn't Zorro supposed to be like a fox in the night? Diego fanned himself with his hat and tried to decide what to do. He was thirsty. There was water in the plaza. In the pueblo. Back in Los Angeles. Why was he all the way out here? Diego stroked Toronado, who was eager to be off again after the brief rest. Might as well go home. To Victoria.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the alcalde kept circling Mariposa around some tracks. Some obvious tracks. He looked around. No, they were fresh. But why would Zorro return to the pueblo? Surely his hideout was somewhere far away! Not under his nose. The alcalde walked a slow circle around the pueblo, but found no new exit trail. He looked at the quiet pueblo. It was apparently too hot for most people to be out and about. He would never understand Zorro. Why couldn't the man just behave like a normal criminal and get caught? Then he could get out of here and go back to his lovely Madrid.<p>

DeSoto returned to the cuartel and handed his worthless horse to a lancer. 5000 pesos wasted. Maybe he could think of a better plan. He did keep up with Zorro for quite a while. He looked around the plaza. No one around. Why was Mendoza never around when he was needed? The oaf. He kicked at a rock. How did he get stuck in this tiny hole in the wall? He'd heard of Zorro and just knew he could capture him. He took the position, determined to catch the outlaw and be welcomed home to Spain a hero. So much for that idea. He unbuttoned his coat as he opened the door to the cool interior of his office.

"Dios, it's hot outside."

DeSoto slammed the door and turned to face Zorro, sitting calmly behind his desk, fanning himself with some of DeSoto's own personal paperwork. DeSoto locked the door behind him. "How long have you been here! And put that down!" He drew his sword and pointed it at the outlaw daring to sit at his desk. "Why did you lead me all over California if you were just going to come back here?" He shouted angrily.

"Well," Zorro stood, "I was very impressed with how well you kept up with me. Congratulations! A job well done!" He clapped lightly as he stood up, walked around and sat on the front of DeSoto's desk. "But I thought maybe we could talk in here where it's cool instead of trouncing all over the place in this heat. It really is quite hot outside." He lifted a glass. "Would you like some water? You must be thirsty. I left some for you."

"That's my water! And get off my desk!" DeSoto came closer, suspicious when Zorro didn't even draw his sword in defense. "Now, go through that door and lock yourself in a cell."

"Ignacio," Zorro chided. "I came here to talk to you, not to turn myself in." They both eyed the blade DeSoto held to Zorro's chest.

"But you have. You're locked in my office and there's no way out except into the jail. You couldn't possibly—" DeSoto looked at his empty hand where seconds before a sword was ready to run Zorro though. "You carry a knife, too?" DeSoto stared at the knife Zorro had used to knock DeSoto's sword aside. Zorro's sword was now held towards his own chest.

"You do tend to talk instead of act. You forgot to add, I could escape through you," Zorro said jovially. "But like I said, I came to talk. Have a seat," Zorro said, gesturing behind him to the desk chair. DeSoto tried to pick up his sword from the ground, but Zorro's blade stopped him. He glared at the man briefly, then tried to gather his pride and walked to his chair and sat down. Zorro took the chair opposite.

"And what, pray tell, did you want to talk about?" DeSoto sneered.

"Why are you here in California?" Diego asked curiously. "I've heard you talk. You don't want to be here. You want to live in Spain. So why did you come here?"

DeSoto stared at him with wide eyes. "What… where did you hear that? I've never mentioned Spain. We've never talked before."

"Ah, but it's true, isn't it?" Zorro crossed his legs and relaxed into his chair, resting his sword against his shoulder as if he were visiting an old friend.

"What does it matter to you? You spend every minute trying to humiliate me. We are not friends," DeSoto gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that way. Why do we always have to be at odds? The first week you arrived, you began oppressing the people. Locking everyone up at the De La Vega hacienda. I'd hoped you'd be an improvement from the old alcalde, but you're far worse."

DeSoto just glared at Zorro across the desk. "I will see you hang. Then I will return to Spain with honors. Be welcomed to court. Promoted. Have my choice of assignments."

"But it's been more than a year. You've never caught me. And yet all this time, you're stuck in this dusty little pueblo far away from your beloved Madrid." Diego smiled as DeSoto's face started turning pink. "I had an idea which would make both of us happy, if you'd like to hear it."

"Like I said before, Zorro. I do not make deals with outlaws."

"Yes, and look how that turned out. You're probably going to be sunburned. You really should wear a hat." Zorro tipped his own hat pleasantly. DeSoto made a move to stand. Zorro remained seated, but once again pointed his sword toward DeSoto. "And you do make deals with outlaws. True outlaws…You've consorted with thieves and robbers and dangerous men. I simply asked you to sit. We're trying to have a civilized conversation here. Don't make me angry, Ignacio. I'm very tired." DeSoto was surprised at the hard look which came over Zorro's eyes. He sat back down.

"You want me captured. You're never going to capture me. That means we're at an impasse." Zorro paused as DeSoto grumbled under his breath. "But what you want is for Spain to recognize you as the man who captured Zorro. I would like to stop being Zorro. Spain is thousands of miles away. We could pretend."

"Pretend?" DeSoto said harshly. "To the King of Spain?"

"I do know it would be a stretch for you. But if you promise to be nice and stop oppressing the people of Los Angeles, I wouldn't have to ride in their defense. No one saw me return to the pueblo today. I can make it so no one sees me leave. You could claim you'd killed me. Finally put an end to the legendary Zorro with your brilliant idea to use Mariposa against me."

DeSoto's eyes glazed over at that idea, truly wishing it was a reality. Diego continued, hoping DeSoto was finally willing to listen. "I would promise not to be seen again. If you behave, and don't start any ridiculous taxes like this horse tax, I wouldn't have to be seen. People would believe you killed me. Spain would believe. You'd get your promotion, we'd get a new alcalde, and everyone is happy." Diego smiled across at DeSoto. "Just leave California forever."

"You," DeSoto pointed angrily at Zorro, leaning forward menacingly even though he was unarmed, "are an outlaw. You play games and dishonor the royal army. What makes you believe for one instant I'd make a deal with you or allow you to go free?"

"Allow me?" Zorro stood, and pointed his blade an inch from DeSoto's throat. He paused as DeSoto swallowed nervously. "And what have you done? The Spanish Crown believes in a fair trial for criminals, which you never provide. You put innocent people in danger. You even tried using artillery intended for war against entire armies in front of a church against one person. You jail innocent farmers because they cannot pay the outrageous taxes you impose on them to buy your fancy boots and uniforms and 5000 peso horses. You scheme with criminals, you falsify votes and lottery tickets. What do you think the King of Spain would think about that, alcalde?" The friendly tone was completely gone from Zorro's voice, and the alcalde felt a trickle of fear race up his spine.

Zorro glared down at DeSoto for several minutes, neither making a sound or moving an inch. Diego slowly lowered his sword, and shrugged his shoulders to relax. "Forgive me, alcalde. You do seem to bring out the worst in me. We were trying to have a civilized conversation." He rested his sword on his shoulder and DeSoto eyed it warily, rather wishing he'd put the blade away.

"So, do you think you can behave like a civilized man for a month or two so we can convince the king to promote you out of here?" DeSoto crossed his arms and leaned back defiantly in his chair, still glaring up as Zorro towered over him.

Diego paced. "I thought it was a good idea. We both get what we want. You can't put aside your selfish obsession with me for a few weeks even for the chance to go back to Spain?"

DeSoto stood, almost knocking the chair over. "What I _want_ is to see you hang. You've humiliated me and my men and defied the Royal Army. And now you just expect me to leave?"

"I'm tired of the game alcalde," Zorro said angrily. He used his sword to knock a picture off the wall, revealing a Z carved into the adobe behind it. He slashed a poster in another area of the wall to reveal another Z. He walked back to the desk and with one swipe of his arm knocked everything off the desk. He stared at the freshly refinished surface. "You cover the walls to hide how many times you've been caught abusing your authority. How many times have you refinished this desk?" DeSoto reached out his arms as if he could stop Zorro, but the Z was carved into the black surface before he could get a word out. He pointed the blade at DeSoto once again.

"And how many suits has Mendoza repaired for you? I've always considered myself a patient man, alcalde. But my patience is wearing thin. We play a dangerous game. It'd be a shame if someone got hurt."

"Now you're threatening a commissioned officer."

"I've threatened you before, alcalde." Diego said dangerously. "You've just never heeded my warnings. Maybe this is all my fault. I never followed through on any of the promises I made you if you continued to persecute the innocent citizens of California." The sword inched alarmingly close to DeSoto's throat.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! You win." DeSoto hesitantly lifted his hand to the point of the sword held to his throat, but drew his hand away when Zorro didn't appear to be amused. "We can talk. Just put that away. We'll talk."

"I find I'm no longer in the mood to talk. I've said what I had to say. It's all up to you. You behave like a true leader and look out for the well-being of the citizens in your care. I pretend to be dead. You could even claim the reward on my head if it gets you out of California. But give me cause to come into the pueblo again, and I might not be so careful next time I draw my sword. Am I understood, Ignacio?" Getting no response, his sword pressed into the skin of DeSoto's throat.

"Yes, fine," DeSoto spat at Zorro. "You win. You always win." They glared at each other for several more seconds, only the length of sword between them.

"I'm trying to give us a chance for us both to win, alcalde. And if you think on it, I think you will see I'm right." Diego sheathed his sword, then turned and used his foot to pick up the alcalde's sword where it had been on the ground. "It doesn't have to be this way." Looking at DeSoto's angry face, Diego didn't have much hope that anything was solved today. He eyed the alcalde a few more seconds, giving the man a chance to give any response to his solution to their impasse. "I don't know why I bothered coming here," he mumbled to himself. He stepped back out into the sunlight and took a little satisfaction for himself by throwing the sword high up onto the cuartel roof.

"Zorro!"

Diego tipped his hat amicably at the sergeant who was just coming out of the tavern. "Don't bother, sergeant. I'm leaving." He whistled for his horse just as Victoria came to the door, obviously having heard Mendoza's exclamation. Diego looked at her sadly as he took the reins.

"Zorro, is something wrong?" Mendoza asked in concern. It wasn't like Zorro to sound so sad and move so slowly.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, amigo." Mendoza puffed out his chest and grinned, proud to be called Zorro's friend. He stroked Toronado's head as Zorro mounted. "It appears it's business as usual."

Suddenly, searing pain pierced his shoulder. Toronado reared at his cry of pain Mendoza's shout of alarm, but Diego managed to hold on. As soon as he got the horse under control, he dismounted and charged at the alcalde, who was backing quickly toward the safety of his office. The excruciating pain he was still experiencing told him he'd been stabbed in the back by something, and he used his left hand to draw his sword when his right refused to grasp it. DeSoto had apparently found another sword, yet DeSoto was so startled and afraid of Zorro's furious reaction he was easily disarmed once again.

"I came here in peace," Diego shouted inches from DeSoto's face as he backed the smaller man into the wall. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here right now."

"Mendoza! Don't just stand there!" DeSoto shouted to the sergeant. Zorro stepped into Desoto and DeSoto froze as he felt blood drip from the point of Zorro's sword held against his neck.

"You threw a knife at Zorro's back, alcalde?" Mendoza sounded as if he'd just found out Santa Claus was a murderer, and made no move to help either man.

"Zorro!" Diego's eyes did not leave DeSoto's as he heard Victoria run up behind him. Mendoza held the reins of the agitated stallion trying to protect his master, and grabbed Victoria's arm before she could approach the two men staring with deadly intent at each other.

"One reason, alcalde," Zorro growled.

"You would kill me in cold blood in front of your lover?" Diego threw his sword on the ground, kneed the other man violently in the stomach and pushed the breathless man back up against the wall with an arm across his throat. He grimaced at the pain in back as the knife grated against his shoulder blade.

"Don't talk about Victoria like that. She's not anyone's lover and that's not the way to talk if you want to live right now." Diego's arm started pressing harder into DeSoto's throat.

Mendoza handed Toronado's reins to Victoria and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before he approached, careful not to sneak up behind Zorro.

"Zorro?" he said quietly, "he's not worth it." When Zorro did not let the alcalde go, he continued, slowly reaching to touch Zorro's uninjured shoulder. He grimaced at the strength he felt as Zorro pressed harder against the alcalde's airway. "I've heard you say you value life. Do not let him win." He gently tugged at Diego's shoulder, knowing he really could not prevent Zorro from killing DeSoto.

"Zorro, you're bleeding," Victoria said quietly from several feet behind him. "The knife needs to come out." The rage faded slowly from the fog in Diego's head. Just as the alcalde passed out, Zorro stepped back.

He looked at Mendoza, then back at Victoria. "Sergeant, will you please escort the alcalde into a cell?" He flexed his fingers and looked at his hand as his right arm started to go numb. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision as the pain came back in the absence of rage. So far, the plaza was quiet, but he needed to get out of here and the knife should come out before he rode back to the cave. He followed Mendoza and DeSoto into the jail.

"Amigo, I do not want you to get in trouble because of me. Do you want to be in or out of the cell with the alcalde?" Zorro asked Mendoza quietly as he laid the alcalde on a cot.

"He stabbed you in the back. I do not care what he says." He joined Zorro outside the cell, took the keys and locked the door. Zorro took the keys from Mendoza.

"I'm going to keep these for now." Mendoza nodded and reached for Zorro as he slumped against the bars. Victoria and Mendoza led him into the other room as DeSoto started coughing and waking up.

"I should go find Dr. Hernandez," Victoria said as she looked at the knife and his blood soaked shirt.

"Just pull it out. I just have to take the chance that it won't make it worse. Dress it and use that belt over there to apply pressure, and I'll be fine." Victoria angrily turned him around to glare at him. "Well, I will be if you stop manhandling me." Mendoza brought over the belt and stood behind Zorro, eyeing the blade.

"Dios mio," He whispered as he saw the entire shirt sticking sickly to Zorro's back and blood dripping onto the desk he leaned against.

Zorro smiled at Victoria and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Sergeant, time is wasting. Pull it out, my friend." He couldn't suppress the cry of pain as Mendoza pulled the dagger from his back. He felt faint and leaned against Victoria while Mendoza pressed some cloth against the wound, then wrapped the belt tightly around his torso to hold it in place. He breathed heavily, and tried to take strength from Victoria's floral scent. Maybe she'd forgiven him? She didn't seem angry right now. Maybe he'd just stay here for awhile, resting on her shoulder with her hand caressing his cheek.

"Zorro, maybe the senorita is right. You do not look so good." Mendoza said worriedly. He bent over to pick up Zorro's hat from where it'd fallen.

Diego grabbed the glass of water he'd poured earlier for DeSoto and drank deeply, then poured more over his face in an attempt to get focused again. The haze faded and he stood, placing the hat back on his head. "I'll be fine. I might need some help getting on my horse though, if you'd be so kind, Sergeant."

The trio walked outside and Mendoza helped Diego lift himself onto Toronado. Victoria put Zorro's sword back in its sheath and said "I'm coming with you."

"No, Querida. I'll admit my limitations and say I won't be able to ride with you in my condition. The sergeant's dinner is on me tonight." He faced the sergeant. "I cannot thank you enough. I made a mistake and the alcalde almost had me. You saved my life today, my friend."

"But what happens now?" Mendoza asked. "The alcalde… he…" Mendoza hesitated, then looked Zorro in the eye again. "He has no honor. I am a soldier. He is my commander." Mendoza looked down. Toronado bumped his chest as if to give comfort and he stroked the stallion's nose.

"Let the alcalde stew in his jail today, sergeant. I hold the only keys, correct?" Mendoza nodded. "So it is not your fault. I'll think of something, I promise." He looked at Victoria. "I think the time has come for change." Mendoza wrapped a comforting arm around Victoria and she laid her head on his shoulder as Zorro rode out of the pueblo.

Everything in her wanted to run after him. Now she knew where he went when he disappeared. But everyone else would know soon if she followed him, no matter how empty the plaza appeared. She thanked the sergeant and went back to the tavern. She determined dinner could be at 4:00, so she'd wait thirty minutes before going to the hacienda to check on him. Diego was wrong. She could do this. Just this morning she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but she had seen how dangerous the alcalde could be today. She might not like it, but he had been protecting her by hiding his identity.

* * *

><p>So Diego would probably be more seriously injured by a knife to the back than I'm letting him be. I'm sorry. But we see it in movies all the time... I hope you don't mind. Story's almost over, folks :) Please review and tell me if you like it. I can't improve if you don't tell me what stinks! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I have never felt so guilty about not leaving reviews as a reader before now. But I'm hoping the high traffic means people like it. Maybe they should make a like/dislike button like on YouTube cause I know reviews are more time consuming. I got spoiled posting so much so quick, now I know I have to spread it out :) I was gonna wait till I finished this, but I need some fanfiction alerts to get me through the boring days at the office! I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Comments and criticism appreciated :) One more scene after this and it should be done. I can't believe I have over 12000 words in this story.

* * *

><p>Victoria glanced up at the sergeant as he walked in and took a table in the corner, not even looking around the tavern as he just sat staring at his hands. She went back into the kitchen and cut a large slice of the spice cake she'd cooked today trying to keep her mind off other things. She carried it and a large glass of lemonade over to the table. He didn't even look up when she sat the cake under his nose.<p>

After a few minutes, he pushed the cake away from himself. He looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry Senorita. You know I love your cake… but…"

Victoria laid a comforting hand on the sergeant's shoulder and sat across from him. "What you did today was very brave. Thank you."

"The alcalde… he is so consumed with anger. He doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself." Victoria didn't say anything. "I am a soldier in the royal army. It's all I ever wanted to be. But the alcalde he just wants to capture Zorro. And he will do anything to catch him. He doesn't care who gets hurt. We are here to protect the people. But that is not what we do." Mendoza said slowly, quietly to the table.

Victoria took a chance. "Sergeant, I know you are a good man. What do your men think of the alcalde? Of Zorro?"

Sergeant Mendoza looked up at Victoria in surprise. "A soldier is not supposed to have opinions."

Victoria shook her head. "But you are human. They never hit Zorro when they shoot at him. Do you think some of them might agree with you?"

Sergeant Mendoza took a few minutes to answer. "My men are very good soldiers. Brave and strong men. Loyal to the King of Spain. But they have family and friends here. The alcalde, he taxes them, too! Zorro fights for everyone. But the alcalde… I don't know what to do. Zorro said he came in peace today … to talk. I do not believe the alcalde caught Toronado. So Zorro must have come back on his own... And the alcalde stabbed him in the back. Zorro was leaving. He didn't cause any trouble. Did you see? He didn't even carve a Z in the alcalde's coat today. He looked sad when he came out of the alcalde's office."

Victoria nodded. "Maybe it's time the people started fighting for themselves."

"Zorro got very angry today. I have never seen him like that. " Mendoza picked up the fork and started poking at the spice cake.

"Maybe Zorro will have a plan. He said things are going to change."

"Do you think so? Zorro calls me his friend. I trust him. I do not trust my commanding officer, but I trust an outlaw. Does that make me a bad sergeant?" He turned pleading eyes to Victoria.

Victoria smiled. "It makes you a good man. With good judgment. That's important in an officer." Mendoza smiled.

"Gracias for the cake senorita. I think I will eat it. I wouldn't want it to go to waste." He took a bite. "You are the best cook in the territory, Senorita Escalante. Mil Gracias." Victoria gave him another pat on the shoulder as she went back to her duties. She wondered if Diego was planning something with that cryptic comment that things have to change. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking. But first, she had to tell him that she forgave him. And that she loved him.

* * *

><p>She tried to drive slowly, honest she did. But she still arrived before four o'clock. Felipe answered the door, and though she apologized for being early, she insisted on seeing Diego right away. Felipe tried to tell her no, but he quickly realized it wasn't worth the fight. He motioned for her to follow him quietly and he brought her to Diego's bedroom where he was sleeping.<p>

He looked pale, but breathing. He just looked like he was taking a nap. Like he hadn't almost died less than an hour ago. She got Felipe's attention and asked how he was really doing. Felipe pointed to his ears and nodded. "You can hear?" Felipe smiled, happy that someone else knew his secret now. He was a little worried that Diego wasn't waking up with Victoria's voice as she asked more questions. Felipe brought her a chair. From the looks of the senorita, Diego was forgiven. He smiled at the pair before leaving them alone.

Victoria carefully picked up his right hand as she sat beside the bed. It felt cold, and she remembered he was stabbed on the right side. What should she do? He'd lost a lot of blood, but he was breathing fine. Felipe was confident he would be okay. She gently lay his hand back down on the bed, then lifted the blanket to cover it. She silently moved the chair to his uninjured side in case he woke up. How many times had he lay in bed claiming a cold or some juvenile injury when he was seriously hurt? What had he told his own father today to explain why he was in bed this early? If she didn't know he was Zorro, he'd probably fake a cold to get out of dinner tonight or something else. And she and his father would mock his clumsiness. She flushed in shame as she pulled the duvet higher on his chest.

Felipe knocked on the door and entered. He glanced at Diego to make sure he was still sleeping, and handed Victoria a leather-bound book. She opened it and glanced back up at Felipe in surprise when she saw Diego's handwriting. It was obviously a diary. She hugged it to her chest as Felipe signed that Diego loved her. That maybe she should read the journal. She stared after him as he once again gave them privacy, and she looked back at the book.

"He's right, you know." Victoria spun around to see Diego's eyes open. He started to move his right arm outside the covers, but changed his mind and pulled out his left instead when it hurt too much. He pointed at the book, then dropped his hand back to rest on his chest. "Maybe you should read it. Maybe you won't be so angry if you realize I honestly never meant to hurt you."

"And the other thing?" Victoria asked.

"Other thing?" Diego paused to think. "Ah, Felipe. Yes, he's right about that, too. I love you." He smiled as she flushed.

Victoria placed the book on the table by his bed and took her chair again. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't react very well yesterday."

"You had every right to be angry. Maybe I should have told you that night in the windmill. So often I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid. That it'd put you in even more danger, and that you could never love Diego." When she started to apologize again, Diego interrupted her. "Maybe we should forget the past. We could talk all night about why's and what-if's and what I should have done. But it doesn't change the now." Diego's eyes started to drift closed. "Or the future." He opened his eyes wide again and rubbed his face, trying to stay awake.

Victoria tucked his hand back under the blanket and stroked his hair. "You've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"Don't want to… need to know… forgive me…" he muttered quietly, but he was already drifting off. Victoria wiped tears from her eyes as she continued stroking his hair. She almost lost him today. She told herself Diego knew about medicine. That Felipe said he was going to be fine. She had to believe that. Felipe made a noise behind her, having stayed close when he heard Diego wake. He indicated that he had to leave, but Alejandro would be back soon. Victoria moved the chair as close as she could to Diego's bed. She held the diary in her lap, forgotten, as she looked at Diego. She looked around, but his room didn't really reflect him. Guess the cave is where he really lives, where he can be himself. To spend every day acting, either as Diego or Zorro…what must he think of everyone? And she had the nerve to get mad at him? She watched him for a long time before she remembered the journal and started to read.

* * *

><p>Alejandro found them like that an hour later. Where was Felipe? Why was Victoria in Diego's bedroom? He knocked loudly on the open door. "Victoria, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. We weren't expecting you for another hour or two, or I would have been here." He looked at Victoria, now standing by Diego's bed as Diego stirred. "Diego, it's hardly appropriate for you to be sleeping while we have a guest." He scolded his son.<p>

Diego shook himself fully awake, then turned white as his sheet as he sat up a bit against the pillows. "Felipe said you let Dulcinea throw you," Alejandro continued. "What did you do to her? I taught you better than that!" Diego winced and leaned to his left as sweat popped up on his forehead from the pain. But his voice was calm as he made up yet another excuse for his clumsiness. Tears once again came to Victoria's eyes.

"Where's Felipe? I thought he was here with you." Alejandro enquired, still staring between them in curiosity. Victoria no longer looked as if she wished to kill his son, but that didn't mean he approved of them being alone in Diego's bedroom together!

"Father, I sent him on an errand. He should be back in time for dinner." Diego said as Victoria helped him to a more comfortable position. Alejandro crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his son, then pointedly looked at Victoria.

"Victoria was reading and I was asleep. Don't get upset over nothing." Diego defended.

"Well," Alejandro said, "Seems this morning Victoria was set on poisoning you. Forgive me if I'm curious. My foolish son lets a horse throw him and now Victoria is watching over you as if you were on your death bed."

Diego grabbed her hand when she looked like she was going to jump to his defense. Alejandro shook his head and waved his hands at them hopelessly, turning to leave. He got about halfway down the hall before he came back. "Diego, get dressed. Victoria and I will be waiting for you in the library when you're decent." Once again Diego had to stop Victoria from saying something. Alejandro made himself hold his tongue as he watched some silent battle between the pair. He crossed his arms and determined not to leave them alone again.

"Go with Father, Victoria. I'll see you in a few minutes." Victoria didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Remember what we talked about last night." She sputtered a bit more, and he didn't let her release his hand. "Please." When she stopped trying to get free, he gave her hand a final squeeze and let her go.

Victoria turned to leave, but stopped before she reached Alejandro in the doorway. She looked back at Diego, still sitting up with a weak smile on his face. She turned back to Alejandro. "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I've just remembered it's Maria's birthday today. I promised her she could have the night off. I'm afraid I forgot all about it. I can't stay for dinner."

She went back to Diego and ignored his scowl. "Stop trying to pretend you're not in pain," she whispered. "I won't watch you act as if nothing happened today. You almost died." Diego forgot his father's presence as he cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry," Diego whispered back.

"Don't be sorry. Just do what I say. Now lay back down." When she was sure he was comfortable again, she stood to leave. Diego knew it was inappropriate, but he didn't want her to go. His hand reached out to hers again and Alejandro felt like he was intruding as he watched them watch each other. Then his arms uncrossed and fell weakly to his side and his mouth gaped open as Victoria leaned down and kissed his son full on the lips! What in the world was going on? Victoria smoothed the hair back from Diego's forehead and stood again to leave, flushing bright red when she saw Alejandro gaping at her. "I'll see you both tomorrow," she said as she left the room, leaving Alejandro gaping at his grinning son.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I guess I shouldn't have changed my plan. There was more to the journal and more animosity between Diego and Alejandro, but I found I couldn't write it. Other scenes I thought out just aren't appearing properly on paper. Now the timing and reactions are all wrong, and the end isn't working out as beautifully as I thought it was in my head. This writing thing is tough! I hope I can get better with practice and I don't disappoint you too much. One more chapter after this. Please review if you like it or tell me what you don't like. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was surprised to find the house busy the next morning. Diego sat in the library as the servants brought in extra chairs. Were they having company? It seemed a little early, and why didn't he know about it? And why was Diego just sitting there? It wasn't like his son not to help. He must have really been injured last night, and Alejandro felt a stab of guilt. "Son, what are you doing out of bed so early?"<p>

"Father, I'm sorry for the short notice. But we're going to have guests." Diego slowly stood and waited for all the servants to leave. He held his right side as still as possible, but moving still hurt. Maybe he was rushing things as Felipe said. Maybe this was wishful thinking, what he was trying to do. Yesterday he was just so angry. Instructing Felipe to clean and dress his back yesterday was agony. Telling someone to hurt you isn't fun, even if you know it's necessary. Felipe wasn't too happy about it, either. Diego had focused on the anger rather than the pain, and perhaps in a few hours he will regret acting in such haste. For now, the tea he'd drank left his head a bit fuzzy but was suppressing the greatest of the pain. Later, he'd have to be more alert.

"I received this last night." Diego handed a note to Alejandro. "It seems Zorro has called a meeting. He says he's invited several people to our hacienda, and he'd come around ten for some announcement." Diego wiped sweat from his forehead. Maybe he could have one more small cup of tea, he thought, looking at the clock. He went to the small pitcher Felipe had brewed him earlier and drained it. He'd been up for hours and he still had time before the meeting. He regretted his decision to drink seconds later when he realized he'd missed what his father had said. "I'm sorry?"

"Why would Zorro choose to hold a meeting? And at our hacienda?" Alejandro looked puzzled at the note as he turned it over looking for more answers. He looked up at his son. Last night he'd felt bad about his lack of sympathy. "Diego, are you sure you should be out of bed? I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You're looking a little pale."

Diego stared at his father in surprise. He wasn't used to sympathy from the man. While he was still trying to think of a reply, they heard the front door open. Alejandro turned. "Maybe that's Zorro now and he can explain all this." Diego smiled knowingly and followed his father towards the front door. Zorro wasn't quite ready to show up.

He heard Alejandro greet Victoria before he saw her. He couldn't keep the silly smile from his face as the pain faded at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. And she'd kissed him in front of his father yesterday afternoon. Now she was here, in his home, standing two feet in front of him with a smile on her face. Did life get any better than this?

Alejandro pulled him out of his daydream abruptly as he picked the worst spot to jab Diego to get his attention. Standing behind Diego, Alejandro missed the pained expression which passed over his face at the innocent slap on the back, but Victoria didn't. Victoria looked at Alejandro then back to Diego, losing her smile quickly. Diego masked his painful expression just as fast, thinking she was worried about him again. He didn't want her to worry at all. Maybe she would kiss him again! Instead, he cried out as she hit him in the shoulder and appeared angry again. Angry? Why now? "You didn't tell him," she accused.

He looked between his father and the love of his life and felt like the dumbest man in the world. Had everyone gone completely insane? She was smiling a second ago, and now she was hitting him again! Why was everyone hitting and poking and stabbing him this week? He backed away from both of them. "Tell me what?" Alejandro asked, unaware that anything had happened. Diego just stared at Victoria, a look of utter confusion on his face. Maybe he should just go back in his room and hide under the covers until the world made sense again. When neighbors stood up for each other, soldiers protected the people, messengers of peace weren't stabbed in the back and the love of his life acted like she loved him once in awhile.

Victoria took pity on him. She sighed at his flinch as she approached him, but he couldn't back away from her through the wall. She cupped his cheek with one hand, and put the other over his arms which he'd crossed protectively in front of himself. "If we are going to move forward, you have to trust us. Not just me. You have to tell your father, too."

"Move forward?" Diego asked hopefully, trying to block the haze muddying his thoughts. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand against his face, pressing his own over hers.

Victoria smiled. He really was adorable. And not exactly clear in the head, she added as he opened his eyes blearily. "Come on, let's go sit down." She took his arm and the three of them walked back into the library. She stopped abruptly in surprise when she saw the chairs filling the extra space. Diego quickly pulled her along though, focused on the comfortable looking couch across the room.

Alejandro, however paused at the doorway to examine his overcrowded library. Zorro had never called a meeting before. Who was coming? He looked down at the note still held in his hand, and decided to question his son further. He looked up just as Diego was turning around to sit, and caught sight of something. "Diego," he called out. "Don't sit, something's on the back of your jacket. Turn back around," he instructed as he walked closer.

Victoria saw the blood spreading slowly through his jacket and called out loudly for Felipe. She looked at his father worriedly, but didn't pay him much concern as she changed directions and lead Diego back towards his bedroom. She ignored Alejandro's questions, and frowned at how passive Diego was being. She gently removed his jacket, and looked over at Alejandro's exclamation of surprise. She saw Felipe appear behind Alejandro, but he promptly disappeared again after seeing what was happening.

"Why is he bleeding? I thought he just fell off the horse…no one told me he was hurt this badly," Alejandro said desperately as he saw the blood standing out against the white of Diego's shirt.

Diego sat down on the edge of the bed after Victoria removed his jacket. "Ignacio stabbed me," he said sullenly, still obviously not himself. "No one seems to like me much this week. Yelling at me and shooting me and hitting me and stabbing me…" He sulked and went to cross his arms, but with a morose "ow", he relaxed again.

"The alcalde? He stabbed you? Why? He can't get away with this!" Alejandro turned to leave and almost collided with Felipe. Victoria came up behind Alejandro and led him to a chair, promising to explain later.

Felipe set a heavy tray on the bedside table and looked at the pouting Diego. He grabbed the empty pitcher of tea he'd found in the library and held it up, shaking it in front of Diego's face. Diego nearly whined: "Now you're angry with me, too?"

Felipe was worried now. Diego had told him to just make a little bit of the tea, because the herbs he'd used were potent and experimental. But Felipe was scared by the serious wound and wanted to have extra on hand if he needed it. Diego had been angry and kept worrying about the numbness in his hand, so he'd poured a larger pitcher than usual. He didn't know Diego was going to drink it all! He looked at the cold coffee he'd grabbed, wondering if it would counteract the effects or make him worse. He looked at the astonished expression on Alejandro's face and the clock ticking time away and gave the cup to Diego, encouraging him to drink the bitter caffeine. When he was done, Diego lay down on the bed as Felipe went to the other side to redress the wound.

Victoria came over and knelt by the side of the bed, holding his hand as he grimaced at the pain. Diego felt the caffeine and the pain clearing his mind as he looked at Victoria's concerned face. "Still mad at me?" Diego asked quietly.

"No," Victoria smiled at him, gently stroking his hair.

"You love me? Not Zorro, but Diego?" He asked as he brought his hand up to trace a finger down her cheek.

"Yes. I love you." There. She finally said it.

"So we can get married now?" Diego asked, as if he was asking her to lunch instead of to stand up in church and promise to spend the rest of their lives side-by-side.

Victoria gasped. Diego's eyes looked clear again, and he intensely studied her face. He was serious! "Yes," she answered, laughing despite the situation.

"You promise not to hit me anymore?"

* * *

><p>Alejandro watched silently as Felipe and Victoria helped Diego get situated, after Felipe finished doctoring a wound everyone seemed to know about but him. Felipe was calm and in control, as if he'd done this before. He directed Diego to sit exactly right where a pillow would support his shoulder and right side as he sat against the headboard. His eyes narrowed as Victoria sat on the edge of the bed to hold Diego's hand. Obviously everyone had forgotten about the old man sitting in the corner. But he was still the head of this household.<p>

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, irritated. Looking at Felipe as he was, it was obvious he was heard by all three people in the room. Felipe, however, continued to fuss over Diego as if he hadn't heard. "Felipe, don't pretend you didn't just hear me." Alejandro stood and approached the boy he thought of as a second son. "You can hear?" Felipe cautiously looked at Diego, then up at Alejandro, worried about being caught in a secret. He nodded, then felt relief as Alejandro embraced him. "Can you talk, too?" Alejandro asked, excited.

Felipe and Alejandro turned as Diego answered. "We are working on it. He spoke my name once to save my life, and I'm convinced he can speak. Now with both of us helping him, he'll be speaking in no time."

Alejandro faced the pair on the bed. "Now…You two—" Diego winced at his father's tone as Alejandro pointed his finger between them. "Start explaining. I want to know what's going on! Why are you bleeding everywhere? And you—" he pointed at Victoria "stormed in here two days ago shouting to the roof that you wanted to kill Diego. Now…" Alejandro gestured at them helplessly, words beyond him for a moment. "You're always talking about Zorro. What would he think of all these whispered conversations and showing up at our hacienda at the crack of dawn and sitting in bed with Diego?"

Victoria looked at Diego expectantly. Diego leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Diego," Victoria urged, squeezing his hand in support and encouragement.

"Victoria, the DeLaVegas don't break the law. Telling him will only hurt him and won't absolve me. Just leave it alone."

"No, I won't. He thinks his son is an lazy pushover. You almost-"

"And I'm fine. He's fine." Diego interrupted her before she could go on. "There's a reason they say ignorance is bliss. He's safe. That's all I care about," Diego muttered quietly, still ignoring his father.

Alejandro collapsed into a chair under his own guilt. "Diego, I… I'm sorry. I don't think that about you. I love you. I'm proud of you, son. I don't care what you do or don't do. Nothing will ever change that. I shouldn't be so hard on you all the time. You just…you came back from Spain different is all. But I'm proud of all you've learned. Really, I am."

Felipe put his hand gently on Diego's shoulder, adding his own encouragement to come clean with his father.

Victoria spoke while Diego was still avoiding the issue. "Well, as for the whispered conversations," Victoria started, giving Diego time. She knew Alejandro would be proud of what Diego has done, but Diego thought Alejandro's sense of wrong and right would leave Zorro on the wrong side of the law. "It seems your son has asked me to marry him. And I've said yes." She beamed at Alejandro as he gaped at her. Diego couldn't keep from smiling and opening his eyes to look at her face.

"But… I don't understand. Diego you never said anything. And Victoria I thought you wanted to marry Zorro." Alejandro stuttered to a stop as he saw the obvious love in their eyes as they looked at each other. He didn't understand a single thing that had happened today.

Victoria held Diego's hand in both of hers. Diego stayed focused on Victoria as she continued. "I am marrying Zorro."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with this story, guys. Aprilki was so inspiring she finally got me to write the one scene which I couldn't write which was holding me up. This pushes it over 20,000 words, folks! Awesome. But, you have to review if you want more :) I hope this doesn't disappoint. The entire thing's been written for ages except this one part. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The silence quickly became uncomfortable, and Victoria finally broke eye contact with Diego to turn back to look at his father. Well, the look of confusion was gone. So was the look of concern for his wounded son. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and Victoria was afraid to identify the emotion she now saw in Alejandro's face. "Don Alejandro?" she prodded quietly.<p>

Alejandro walked over to the window and watched the sun climbing into the sky. "Will you leave us alone for a moment please?" Victoria looked at Diego in concern, but Diego was staring at his hand resting against the white sheet covering his lap. He flexed and wiggled his fingers slowly, as if it took great concentration. She squeezed his other hand to get his attention, but he didn't acknowledge her. She stood and took a step towards the Alejandro's stiff back, but Alejandro didn't turn around. "Felipe, please take Victoria home."

"But…" she objected loudly, then looked around the room. No one looked back at her. "I don't want to go home," Victoria finished quietly. The silence seemed to grow louder. "I want to help. I want to stay here…" she trailed off when no one in the room seemed to hear her. Felipe finally looked up from watching Diego for some instruction, and gently took her elbow to lead her out of the room. She resisted at first, then let Felipe pull her toward the door, till the last moment waiting for Diego to say something…or even to look at her. Neither man moved or said anything, even after Felipe closed the door and leaned close to listen. Holding his hand out to Victoria, they both walked quietly to the library to wait out the storm.

Diego was pleased he wasn't feeling any pain or tingling in his fingers. With his arm and shoulder supported as it was, he almost forgot he was injured. That thought, of course, made him try to move his arm. As soon as he lifted his shoulder, pain radiated from the hole in his back and he lost control of his fingers. Maybe he should stay in bed today. Just tell everyone to come over tomorrow. They'd lived like this for years, no one would notice a few more days. Nobody cared how many times the alcalde tried to kill Zorro, this time would be no different. He held his arm tight to his chest and scooted down in the bed, wanting to lay down.

He must have gasped or made some sound of distress, because Alejandro unfolded his arms to come help his son lay flat on the bed again. He even dipped a cloth in the nearby bowl of clean water to wipe the sweat from his face as Diego closed his eyes tightly to wait out the throbbing pain. But that was as far as his sympathy went. Alejandro threw the cloth violently back into the bowl, splashing the wall and furniture with water as he went back to stand by the window. Diego watched the bowl teeter on the edge of the table, the water rocking it back and forth until it fell to the rug with a thud.

Diego looked at Alejandro's stiff back and decided to just lay here quietly. His father had mentioned the other day Victoria had a temper. Diego knew Alejandro had a temper, too! He'd been on the receiving end of it quite often since he'd returned to California. Mostly it was because of Diego's inaction. He didn't really understand why his father was mad now that he knew Diego _was_ a man of action. He held his breath to listen as he barely heard Alejandro whisper.

"Send the boy to college…he'll grow up. Learn some responsibility." Alejandro muttered to the window.

"Father, if you're talking to me I can't hear you," Diego said mildly.

"And when have you heard a word I said?" Alejandro rounded on his son, who now wondered how much it would hurt to bury his head underneath the pillow. "I said I sent you to college to grow up and learn responsibility. Not learn to lie and play dress up!"

"Play dress up?" Diego asked, incredulous. Of all the things he imagined, this was not one of them. He thought maybe his father would be a little upset his son had a price on his head and was labeled an outlaw. Maybe concerned for the knife wound in his back or god forbid a little proud to learn his son was not a coward.

"What did they teach you over there? You obviously forgot how to honor your father. Your mother and I raised you to be honest. As reckless as you were as a kid you at least were always honest with me."

Alejandro glared down at his only son, trying to get a handle on his chaotic thoughts. Memories kept flashing through his head. Diego fell off his horse and let Victoria travel alone. Diego got lost on the way home. Diego wanting to finish a book rather than confront the alcalde. Diego trying to fight with a sword. Any brief light of pride was quickly extinguished. Lies. They were all lies.

"I thought…" Diego started.

"You thought?" Alejandro interrupted. "When did you think? Tell me when did thinking ever happen when you decided to lie to me and risk your life every day to don some…secret identity. What precisely did you think? You're my only son. You're all I have!" Alejandro's voice cracked a little at the end, but he glowered at his son to make sure he knew he was still in trouble.

_Well_, Diego thought silently, _it's really too bad Victoria was missing how well her plan was turning out_. Alejandro looked to the closed door, as if he could read Diego's thoughts. "You said you lied to Victoria. She didn't know. She found out," he said quietly. Alejandro kicked a table and some books fell onto the floor unnoticed as he raised his voice. "That's even worse. How can my son make love to a woman and never even tell her his name!"

"Now, wait a second!" Diego interrupted. Alejandro stopped, and looked openly at Diego, waiting for an answer. Diego stared up at his father, and couldn't think of a single thing to say. He grunted angrily at the pain but untangled his legs from the sheet and stood up. His foot caught in the sheet and Alejandro reached down to help his son out of bed. Diego shrugged him off. "Don't help me, remember you're busy yelling at me right now." Diego walked away from his father to check out the sunrise himself.

"Right, you don't need any help. You can do it all yourself."

"The alcalde stabbed me in the back. He didn't hurt my legs," Diego groused. Diego watched a hawk searching for breakfast for a moment before turning back to his father. "Yes, I lied to you. I didn't want you to worry about me." Diego pleaded with his father to understand. He'd had his fill of accusations and guilt and yelling and hurt he'd caused this week.

"So I don't worry about you, but it's ok if one day my only son doesn't come home?" Diego didn't have a response. Alejandro sat down on the bed, pulling a pillow into his lap as he spoke softly. "They had a funeral for Zorro." He stroked his fingers over a spot of blood, not looking up. "During the funeral Zorro just popped out of the coffin like it was any other day. Felipe told me you were in Santa Ana. Then he disappeared. You were gone for five days." Alejandro set the pillow back at the head of the bed and waited for an explanation from his silent son.

"The soldiers spooked Toronado with gunfire. He reared and I fell into a canyon. It was a long five days. Toronado and Felipe saved my life." Diego saw his father sitting on his bed, looking old and sad, and finally could empathize. He'd known Victoria would be angry, no doubt about that. He figured his father would be angry, too. But he hadn't counted on the hurt. Maybe he had been immature. Overconfident. He tended to forget the times he almost died, concentrating on the good he did and the adventure of it all. "I'm sorry. I wrote letters, like the one I imagine Felipe gave you telling you I'd gone out of town. I wrote another one in case… I see now that wasn't fair to you. I didn't see a way to protect you and the people if you knew who I was. You would have wanted to help. Given something away. You're just like me…you can't sit by and let people be abused. But someone had to work within the law. If I'd dragged you into this mess, it would have been much more dangerous."

Diego forced himself not to break away from his father's penetrating gaze. "And you don't think the alcalde would have assumed I knew if he ever caught you? You're my son! I would still have been found guilty. Only this way I couldn't help." Alejandro looked at the floor again. "After that trip you were in bed with a cold. I guess you didn't have a cold."

"No, I had…a few things broken. I'm sorry. I haven't been sick since before I left for college. The times I stayed in bed were all lies, too." Diego picked up the chair from the corner and brought it closer to the bed. He sat near his father, both staring at the floor in silence.

"Where do you keep Toronado? I imagine you have a place somewhere…"

"There's a cave behind the fireplace." Alejandro nodded, amazed he'd forgotten it was there.

"I'd like to see it." The clock in the corner ticked loudly in the silence.

"Toronado's an excellent stallion. I'd like to show you what he can do." Diego said. He started playing with his fingers again. He'd always thought once his secret was out, Alejandro's disappointment in him would melt away and they'd be the closest father and son in the world. Now they sat close together, all his secrets exposed and he felt like he was eight years old again getting scolded for not stabling his horse properly at the end of a ride. "I always wanted you to know. I wanted you to see me for who I was. I didn't think it'd go on this long."

"Now I'm not sure how I didn't see it. I couldn't understand how you could forget so much about riding and tracking. Always falling off your horse and getting lost." Alejandro consciously relaxed and stretched his shoulders, letting out a brief laugh. "I guess I know what you can do. Zorro is truly a magnificent athlete." Diego smiled briefly at his father, still unsure if he was forgiven. Alejandro placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. I never could have seen this happening when I sent for you to come home."

"I didn't want to leave. I thought California would be boring." They both chuckled at that.

"I guess what's between you and Victoria is your business. She seems to have forgiven you. I still have many questions, but maybe now is not the time," Alejandro ceded, looking at Diego's pale face and the occasional grimace of pain he couldn't hide. "Please lay down and rest. You can tell me what happened later. I'll go get you some more water and some juice or something. Do you want anything?"

Diego settled his head back into the pillow. "Just Victoria," he replied quietly as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Not my favorite chapter, but here it is. Hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. Even a one word review will make me smile all day!

* * *

><p>Zorro slowly rode Toronado toward the plaza later that afternoon. Toronado didn't like going slow, but Diego was careful to make the journey gently. Outside the gate, he stopped and eyed the ground which looked very far away. Holding his right arm tightly against his side, he was able to dismount with only a little pain. The tingling numbness in his fingers worried him more, so he almost welcomed the pain. Pain meant healing and no permanent damage.<p>

He peeked around the corner and looked down the main street into the plaza. It was empty, but that was the plan. The meeting today had gone surprisingly well. All of the caballeros Zorro had invited had shown up, and the hacienda had been full. By the time Zorro had arrived, they had already been discussing their anger over the horse tax. DeSoto obviously didn't learn anything yesterday, as he had confiscated two horses just this morning for failure to pay this new tax. He would have to thank the alcalde for doing that, because those two men had turned just grumbling about a problem in to actually planning to do something about it. It had been surprisingly easy to gather support.

Alejandro had proved him wrong when he gave nothing away. Diego felt terrible for the way he had been thinking as he spoke in front of other caballeros. He'd been a little hurt that Alejandro wasn't showing a little more concern for his safety as he outlined a plan which was rather dangerous considering the injury no one else knew about. A few caballeros had been hesitant and afraid to stand with him, and Alejandro had subtly gathered the support Zorro needed. It wasn't until everyone had left that Alejandro pulled him aside to yell some more about his stupid son. This time Diego was able to see it was fear for his son's safety which concerned Alejandro, not disbelief in his abilities. They had talked it out like equals—Diego listening to Alejandro's greater military advice and Alejandro acknowledging that Diego was a man used to fighting his own battles confident in his own abilities.

What hadn't been easy was making Victoria stay at the hacienda. She had yelled and ranted, but just a little and she hadn't hit him again. And she had kissed him again before he left.

Zorro smiled and held on to that as he started walking down the middle of the empty street. He looked at the church as he walked past. He wondered if Victoria wanted a big wedding. They had never talked about it. He had slept a little while after talking with his father. He'd known she hadn't left. He fell asleep holding her hand and listening to her voice. He really liked that. Maybe she'd marry him tomorrow? He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep again without her. She probably wanted her brothers to attend... Victoria was going to find out how persuasive he can be because he didn't plan on waiting.

"Mendoza!" The shout brought Zorro out of his thoughts as he entered the plaza. The alcalde came out of his office, yelling again for the sergeant. The sergeant was the wild card in all this. He knew the soldiers respected Mendoza more than the alcalde did. Mendoza had also received a note last night. Asking Sergeant Mendoza to have the garrison soldiers out of the pueblo this afternoon had been risky. He wouldn't hold it against the man if he and all his soldiers were lying in wait for him.

The alcalde looked around the empty plaza, wondering where everyone was. When he saw Zorro approaching the plaza, DeSoto stopped dead in his tracks. He'd seen the blood in his office. He knew Zorro had been seriously wounded yesterday. Yet here he was, walking down main street as if he owned this pueblo. "Zorro! What are you doing here?" He shouted again for soldiers, but no one appeared. Zorro relaxed a little, happy he only had to deal with the alcalde if Mendoza wasn't coming out. "Have you come back for more? I almost killed you yesterday and now I will finish the job." He said menacingly as Zorro kept approaching.

"You're mistaken. I almost killed you yesterday. I think you have things twisted around too much in your head, Ignacio." Zorro said darkly. "Maybe I'm here to finish the job."

The alcalde stopped walking towards Zorro as fear danced up his spine. He looked over at the cuartel gates which were open, but no one was coming out. "Mendoza! Lancers! Get out here!" He looked back helplessly at Zorro, who kept calmly closing the distance. "Where are they? What did you do?"

"Me? Why is everything my fault?" Zorro asked, genuinely interested. "I was coming to visit a prisoner. But I see you have escaped." DeSoto drew his sword. "You really must be careful climbing up on roofs, alcalde. And you should have left your sword where I put it. Didn't I warn you someone might be hurt?" Zorro stopped in the middle of the plaza, the water fountain still between them.

DeSoto laughed and advanced again, no longer afraid. "Someone's already hurt. You might as well give up, I know you can't possibly fight after yesterday."

"After yesterday? Why not be clear. You stabbed me in the back like the dishonorable coward you are." DeSoto paused, afraid at the menace in those words.

The alcalde smiled triumphantly as he heard horses approaching behind him. Zorro's reservations came back full force as he saw more soldiers than there should be, Mendoza in the lead. He stretched his shoulders, but the pain that shot down his right arm was not reassuring now. He shook his head to clear the slight wave of dizziness that followed the movement. Had he really thought he could end this himself with the alcalde? Yesterday had shown him that was foolish.

DeSoto did not turn around as the horses stopped behind him. "Soldiers! Arrest him!" he ordered as he confidently put his sword away. However, nothing happened behind him. All the movement was in front of him. It seemed every single door opened in the pueblo. Men filled the plaza behind Zorro, every single one of them armed with a sword and at least one gun. Every single one of them glaring at DeSoto, without a hint of fear at facing down a garrison of soldiers.

The impact of the empty pueblo finally dawned on DeSoto as he watched the plaza fill with men, not a woman or child in sight. DeSoto turned, wondering why his soldiers were ignoring his order to capture the outlaw not twenty feet away. His soldiers were dismounting and leading their horses back to the cuartel gates quietly. Mendoza and another man were the only ones who seemed concerned about the scene in the plaza. Behind them, men in Mexican uniforms remained on their horses.

"Mendoza, what is the meaning of this?" DeSoto asked angrily. He started to storm up to the sergeant who dared ignore him, when the man beside him spoke loudly to everyone.

"I am CapitánJordán Sebastián of the Mexican Army. California is now a part of the Mexican Empire. The war is over." He looked directly at DeSoto. "All Spanish-born officials are encouraged to leave Mexico at once."

Alejandro came away from the crowd of armed men and stood beside his son as they both approached the alcalde and Sebastián. "I've seen you," he addressed the stranger. "You've been in the pueblo all week."

Mendoza answered. "Si, Don Alejandro. He was sent to get a feel for the pueblo. He didn't tell me who he was until yesterday in the tavern. He wanted to know if he would be facing resistance."

"And you didn't talk to me?" DeSoto interjected.

Mendoza ignored DeSoto. "I told him how things were here. Zorro, I told him about you." He finally turned to the alcalde. "I also told him about you."

Sebastian glared coolly at the alcalde. "When I arrived, I heard tales of corruption and tyranny. The people are tired of this from the Spanish Empire. Mexico will no longer tolerate it. There is a ship leaving for Spain tonight. I suggest you be on it."

DeSoto looked behind Sebastian to the still-mounted Mexican soldiers. "I'm supposed to just pack my bags and leave?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Zorro said from behind him.

"We have not changed The Devil's Fortress much." Sebastian supplied. "You can always choose to go there, instead," but DeSoto barely heard.

He turned and glared at Zorro. "This is all your fault."

"My fault again? Now I'm responsible for losing the war between Mexico and Spain? Alcalde, you flatter me." Zorro said, smiling as the other man turned red. DeSoto shrugged off Alejandro's arm when he tried to hold him back. Diego walked casually away from the crowd back into an open area.

"Fine, I'll leave. You're right. I do want to go back home to Madrid. But I'll see you in the pauper's cemetery first," DeSoto promised as he drew his sword again and followed after Zorro.

Sebastian spoke to the retreating outlaw. "Mexico has no quarrel with you, Zorro. I've heard tales of your adventures. You are a free man. If anyone attacks you, they are the guilty ones and will be arrested!"

Zorro glanced at Sebastian. "Thank you for that. But I'm happy to finish this. I owe him one." He addressed DeSoto. "Why would I go to the pauper's cemetery? You know nothing about me. Maybe I'm rich. In two years you haven't learned anything." He shook his head condescendingly at DeSoto as they circled each other, Diego still empty handed.

"No one knows you. You're a ghost. The plaza is full of men, but no one is coming to your aid when I know you cannot possibly draw your sword. No one will mourn you."

"Is everyone here? I didn't look to see." He surveyed the men in the plaza, pleased they'd finally taken up arms to protect the people. "Surely not everyone is here. Someone must be missing." He heard the sound of approaching horses and got a bad feeling in his chest. He turned around to see Felipe chasing behind Victoria, riding full gallop into the plaza.

"Felipe," Zorro called out, incredulous. "Victoria, you promised to stay at the house. Felipe was supposed to stay with you." He glared at the blushing teenager, and Victoria glared right back at Diego. Alejandro went to help Victoria off the horse, and Diego knew his father would keep her safe by his side. With one final glare at Felipe, he turned back to DeSoto, who was earnestly looking around the plaza and carefully scanning the crowd of men.

"Sorry for the interruption, Ignacio. You were saying?" Zorro asked amiably. "Are you looking for someone, Ignacio?"

"No…" DeSoto whispered, looking from Felipe to Victoria to Zorro, then desperately searching the plaza again.

"What? I didn't quite hear that. Are you sure no one is missing?" Zorro smiled at DeSoto.

"That's impossible." DeSoto whispered angrily.

"Ignacio, you really must speak up." Zorro looked around, as if trying to see what DeSoto was missing. Then he tossed his hat back towards Felipe. "Oh, I almost forgot. I meant to return something to you." Zorro held up the dagger he'd been stabbed with. It glinted innocently in the sun. Diego thought it looked very small for the amount of pain it had inflicted. Diego quickly removed his mask. He threw the dagger, pinning the mask to the ground inches from DeSoto's feet. "I'm still not sure how you're still alive after yesterday. You probably have Victoria to thank."

"It can't be…" DeSoto was still in shock. Diego was laughing inside at the exclamations coming from the people in the plaza. Finally he would be respected for who he really was. DeSoto picked up the dagger and stared at the mask.

"You see? I am rich. I can afford a rather large funeral," Diego added, grinning.

"Diego…" Alejandro scolded from the sidelines.

Diego looked apologetically at his father and turned back to DeSoto. "Ignacio, you are rather slow, aren't you? Have you ever seen Diego and Zorro at the same time? And weren't we in theatre together in college?"

DeSoto's eyes narrowed again. "It doesn't matter." He threw the dagger aside and pointed his sword at Diego, "If you are Zorro, you were stabbed not twenty-four hours ago. I will win today."

"Ignacio, I promised next time I drew my sword someone was going to get hurt," Diego said ominously. He used all the acting skills he possessed to ignore the pain and reach across his body and draw his sword. He held it pointed straight at DeSoto. "This time I'm keeping my promise. Drop your sword now, and you can go free."

DeSoto stared at the point of Diego's sword, and the unflinching sinister glare in the man's eyes. He looked around the plaza for help, but everyone seemed to be giving him the same look, even Mendoza. He turned back to Diego, who slowly advanced on him. Zorro didn't look injured at all, and there was no trace of the timid Diego in the man standing in front of him now. The trickle of fear that clawed down his spine angered him.

Despite everything, Diego was still surprised when DeSoto lunged in fury and he took a step back to parry the unexpected strike. His arm curled defensively back to his chest as pain shot up his arm to his head and down to his toes. Then everything stopped. Victoria's gasp was loudest to Diego's ears and he knew every eye in the plaza was trained on his sword, which was laying on the ground.

DeSoto grinned evilly. "Ha! I knew you were bluffing." Alejandro called out his son's name in alarm as DeSoto advanced on the unarmed Diego.

"Well played. You finally disarmed me." DeSoto, however, was getting nowhere as Diego dodged and kicked DeSoto hard in the stomach, pushing him to the ground. "Once. How many times have we fought?" Diego carefully used his foot to pick up his sword, this time with his left hand. The pain had faded quickly, however his fingers still tingled in his right hand and he knew he wouldn't be fencing properly today. He turned back to DeSoto to find Mendoza standing between them.

"You are wrong, alcalde. The people love Zorro. You will not hurt him." Mendoza said, shocking everyone by standing up to DeSoto and drawing his own sword. "No one will mourn you." DeSoto laughed at Mendoza.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mendoza swallowed nervously, but didn't back down.

"You will not hurt him." The sergeant repeated. He relaxed a little as another caballero joined him and drew his own sword to face the alcalde. One by one, guns were dropped and swords drawn, until most of the caballeros stood between DeSoto and Zorro. Sergeant Mendoza smiled as DeSoto took a step back and lowered his sword slightly.

Diego smiled. It was a little late, but it was good to see the caballeros standing together instead of staying focused on their own interests. He glanced back towards his father, not surprised to see Alejandro holding a struggling Victoria. Victoria would be right there fighting the alcalde if Alejandro let her go, and he was glad things had worked out so perfectly. He knew he'd been right to keep his secret, but the time for secrets was over. Life would never be dull with Victoria, that was for sure.

He pressed through the crowd to put a hand on Mendoza's back. "Gracias, amigo. But this is between the two of us." He pushed in front of the crowd and they backed up to give him space as he once again faced DeSoto. "I owe him."

DeSoto smiled as he saw Diego lift his sword with his left hand, his right arm useless by his side. This time Diego attacked, and DeSoto was able to hold his own as Diego adjusted to fighting left-handed. DeSoto soon learned, however, that Diego was a fast learner. In no time at all, DeSoto was just concentrating on keeping hold of his sword, and trying to review everything he'd read over the last year trying to improve his fencing to defeat this one man. No time to plan an offence, DeSoto retreated under Diego's onslaught.

The fight stopped suddenly as DeSoto felt a sharp pain. Everyone watched as blood soaked through a sloppy Z carved on DeSoto's jacket. "Oh…I tried to make it neat. I'm not as good with the left hand it would seem. I'll have to try again." DeSoto felt real fear for the first time as Diego didn't look a bit sorry about the blood before attacking again. He ignored the stinging from the mark on his chest and now concentrated on just staying alive.

DeSoto cried out as Diego seized an opening, Diego's superior sword easily slicing through DeSoto's glove (and skin) to disarm him. DeSoto clenched his hand over the wound in disbelief. He held his hands to his chest but lowered them as Diego's sword threatened him again. He froze as Diego instructed "Now hold still." He didn't step back fast enough to avoid the second Z, much more neatly and painfully carved into the other side of his jacket, once again deep enough to draw blood. "A little something to remember me by. I'm afraid that one might scar, Ignacio."

"Now, maybe you will listen to me. Are you listening?" DeSoto nodded hastily. "Do you believe I could kill you right now without a second thought?" DeSoto hesitated, looking over to Victoria who stood not too far away near Alejandro. Diego placed his sword on DeSoto's cheek till he faced Diego again. DeSoto felt blood running down his cheek, but was too numb to tell if it was fresh or just from the touch of Diego's sword. He'd never seen Zorro's sword with blood on it, and he concentrated on it now, for the first time seeing it as the deadly weapon it was. "DeSoto, you and I are talking. No one else here matters."

"Yes," DeSoto answered, quivering a little at the dark look in Diego's eyes.

"And do you believe I will find you if you or any of your friends attempts to harm me or my family?" Diego asked quietly.

"Yes," DeSoto replied quickly.

"And do you understand what will happen if anyone attempts to harm me or my family?"

DeSoto clutched his wounded hand closer to his body, looked at his blood dripping in the dirt. "Yes. I'll go back to Spain. You'll never hear from me again."

"I've marked you three times." Diego said as he pointed to the wounds. "I still believe anyone can change. Some people believe three marks of existence define us. You're not going to live forever. Everything isn't always about you. And through suffering you can be enlightened. Go back to Madrid a different person, DeSoto." Diego encouraged, finally lowering his sword.

DeSoto said nothing as he examined his wounded sword hand. Mendoza and a Mexican soldier appeared behind him and he walked desolately back towards the jail.


	10. Epilogue

No one in the plaza moved for a long time. Then Alejandro released Victoria and she ran up behind him, turning Diego to face her instead of the retreating ex-alcalde. He smiled down at her worried expression. "I thought you promised to stay at the hacienda?" She smiled, unashamed, then pulled him down so she could kiss him. Diego rapidly got over his surprise, dropping his sword so he could wrap his arms around her and take control of the kiss as he lifted her off her feet. They were completely oblivious as more people filled the plaza and Diego could care less. Victoria loved him. The alcalde was gone. Zorro was pardoned. And Victoria was most definitely kissing him. He loved feeling her fingers in his hair. He wanted more, though, and he refused to put her down as he shifted his grip to drop his gloves to the ground.

He vaguely heard his father call his name as he felt the soft cotton of her shirt hinting at the softer skin beneath. He stepped away from whoever touched him on the shoulder, still intent on Victoria's mouth. No more kissing her hand, or tame quick kisses he stole as he ran away from fear of discovery. Victoria's initial shock as Diego had coaxed her mouth open with his tongue was gone, and she had relaxed into his body and started to tentatively explore him, too. His fingers clenched against her as someone had the audacity to actually grab his shoulder and shake him. He growled angrily as he pulled away from Victoria's mouth. He glared at his father, who just glared right back at him. He looked back at Victoria, her glazed eyes and her swollen lips and grinned. He watched her for a few seconds until her eyes focused again, and she turned bright red as he slowly lowered her back to the ground.

He looked around, knowing they were the center of attention and still not caring. Victoria hid her face against his chest and he refused to release her from his embrace. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think I just ruined your reputation. Now you have to marry me." She chuckled, still breathless. He tucked her snuggly under one arm as he turned to face his annoyed father.

He saw Felipe pick up his sword, and knew he'd never hear the end of it. Diego might be a _little_ obsessive about leaving weapons in the dirt. Now not only had he been disarmed, but he'd also thrown his sword on the ground twice on purpose. He sobered when he saw Felipe's grim face, though, as the boy wiped the dirt and blood off the blade. He had also been quite clear about not drawing blood when it was often unnecessary. He didn't think the chest wounds were too bad, but he'd put a lot of force into the strike to DeSoto's hand.

"I'm not sorry, Felipe. I did what I thought I had to do," Diego said quietly. Felipe nodded, then walked over to the small pool of DeSoto's blood on the ground and kicked at the dirt till it was unrecognizable.

"No one blames you, son. I think most people here are surprised you didn't kill him. I'm proud of you." Alejandro reached up to his son's cheek, and squeezed his neck affectionately. Felipe also smiled understandingly up at Diego, and held out Diego's sword. Diego looked at the sword, then at his hands full of Victoria. He shrugged and held Victoria tighter. With a quick movement, he released the scabbard from his waist and handed it to Felipe. Felipe smirked at Diego, and strapped the legendary sword on himself. He swept Zorro's hat off the ground and stood tall as he put it on.

Diego chuckled and looked around, wondering what was supposed to happen next. Most of the men were gathered around Capitan Sebastian, getting the news of the war and trying to plan for the future. Sebastian looked over at the De La Vegas several times, and finally broke away from the crowd to approach Alejandro, Felipe, Diego and Victoria.

After brief introductions, Sebastian addressed Alejandro. "They tell me you acted as alcalde before."

Alejandro looked at the crowd of men, who all looked back at him. "Yes, why?"

"Everyone here seems to be in agreement that you should take over for DeSoto. At least for now…I know your son was born here, but the Mexican government wants to have Mexican-born officials. You would run things until a replacement was found, but for now… It may be awhile before we get to replacing government heads in pueblos as far out as this one. I've spoken with Mendoza and his men and they will stay on to protect the pueblo under your management. What do you say?"

"Well, I don't know," Alejandro said, shocked. He looked at the crowd of men and they all smiled and nodded at him, obviously wanting him to accept.

"Go ahead, Father. It'll be fun," Diego encouraged.

As his father was surrounded by congratulations and talk of politics, Diego pulled Victoria further away from the crowd. She hadn't let go of him since she'd attacked him. He smiled contentedly, realizing he'd been smiling a lot today. He knew the reason, and he didn't want to let her go.

"Victoria," he waited until she looked up at him. He took a moment to caress her cheeks, loving that he was lucky enough to be in this position. "Victoria," he began again, "I want you to come home with me." He lifted her face back to his when she blushed and looked away. "The padre is right over there. We could get married right now." She held his gaze for one charged heartbeat, then she became fascinated with the collar of his shirt as he loosely wrapped both hands around her waist again. "I will be a good husband to you, Victoria." He said to the top of her head. He leaned down a little, trying to get her to look at him again. "I love you, more than words can say."

Victoria pushed away from him a little to look up at him, but didn't step out of his embrace. "But…everything is happening so fast."

"Querida…life is short. I've wanted to marry you for over two years. That's not fast." Victoria nibbled on her lower lip, thinking hard at the same time she drove Diego crazy. He didn't want to push her, but he also knew he didn't trust himself to let her sleep alone tonight. "Everyone is already here to attend if you don't want to sneak away with me." He grinned devilishly at her, telling her the choice he'd prefer, and she went back to studying his shirt.

His right arm fell weakly away from her, leaving just his hand barely caressing her waist as if he couldn't bear to break the connection. "And look at them." He nodded to the crowd. "Everyone is busy. I'm wounded. Who's going to take care of me? I can't even lift my arm!" he whined pathetically.

He felt guilty at her immediate flash of distress as she turned him around to examine his back. Diego spun the rest of the way around without pause and took her in his arms again, smiling broadly at her but still relaxing his right shoulder and arm. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him, leaning away from him with her hands on her hips. "You didn't seem to be in too much pain a few minutes ago," she scolded.

He shrugged one shoulder and smiled down at her some more. "Pain's relative." When she didn't seem amused, he continued. "Victoria, I'm high on you and adrenaline and full of medicine right now. Tonight and tomorrow I promise to be in agony and act injured so you can take care of me."

Victoria studied his face. So confident that everything was perfect, but there it was again. _Act injured_. Diego rubbed her back gently, pleased when she stopped leaning away from him, resting her arms on top of his and keeping eye contact. "Diego, four days ago I didn't even know who you were." Diego sobered as he made himself listen and be patient while she examined his face. "How do I know who I'm marrying? I've been on my own all this time, and now Diego De La Vega wants to marry me. It's not that simple."

Diego's face dropped. "I thought… I did ask you to marry me, didn't I? I didn't dream that?" Victoria turned her head and looked at the ground, trying to sort everything out in her mind. His hands fell limply to his sides, the heartache causing more pain than any knife. "You said yes?"

Victoria crossed her arms over her stomach to keep from shattering as he took a small step away from her. "Diego, you were intoxicated this morning. You just said you're intoxicated now!" She raised her voice as Diego frantically shook his head and reached for her again, but she just swatted his hands away. "Four days ago you were acting like a pacifist. Lying to me about who you were." She held her hand up to silence him, quieting her voice again considering their location. "Three days ago I wanted to skin you alive. Today you planned to face an entire garrison alone when you obviously cannot even hold a sword."

Diego looked to the sky for assistance, pacing a few steps away then coming back to invade her personal space again. Her arms came up to block him so he just caught her by the elbows, reminding himself to gentle his grip as her hands tensed on his arms defensively. "You're the only one here who does know who I am." He said earnestly. "The drugs aren't making me say things I don't feel. Years ago in my own garden…before _you_ jumped _me_…I suggested you marry Diego._ I_ wanted to marry you! _You_ fry my brain, not drugs and not pain. I was in perfect health when I _chose_ to give away my identity. If I'd told you the night before, do you think a _bench_ could have kept me away from you?"

She looked at the violent storm in his eyes and realized the bench had been the ruse, the character Diego had created had been the real barrier between their beds that night. "So...what? You were lying to me to protect me?" She shook her head, swaying on her feet a little when he released her abruptly, pacing away again.

"All of this—" he spread his arms to encompass the entire pueblo, black cape flying as he turned back toward her "—has been for you. Someone had to get you out of jail, remember? You forget, I know you, too. You jump in front of bullets for me. You're thrown in jail for me. If I'd told you who I was you probably would have asked me to make you a black outfit, too, so you could ride with me! As it is I'm terrified every day something will happen to you, how could I possibly tell you the truth?"

He crept carefully towards her again when he saw tears come to her eyes, gently cupping her face in his hands. "No, no—I'm sorry Querida…please don't cry…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean to yell." He softly kissed her forehead and a tear that fell. "You are everything to me. Maybe I just don't know how to handle that and don't do a good job of it. Nothing else matters, Victoria. You are all that matters. I'm nothing without you."

A few more tears fell and he held her to his chest again, happy she didn't protest. "I swear I'll never lie to you again. My back hurts and my fingers are numb sometimes, which is why I lost the sword but I'm honestly not worried about it. Today I came with 40 men to stand behind me, and I honestly believed DeSoto would cower and run away."

He spoke faster, trying to make up for every difference between the Diego she knew and the real Diego. "I have a few scars, and I haven't had the flu since I was a child. Every time I lied about being sick was because I had an injury I couldn't hide. I prefer the piano, but I keep up with the violin because I know you like it, and that makes me happy. I never go out of town to tune it. I don't care about clothes or clouds, but I love the stars and science. I'm a better tracker and rider than my father, and I don't get lost. I love to fence and I do hate to fight—I'm just not afraid to." They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other loosely with his chin resting on top of her head as he gave her time to meld the two men into one. He waited for her to look at him.

"I love coconut fish …and I don't like trotters." He smiled hopefully when she did. He wiped away the traces of tears on her cheeks. "I told you to marry Diego years ago because I wanted to marry you…but when you kissed me I took advantage of you. I thought I could keep you safe and still love you from behind a mask. Still be your friend. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"That was quite a speech." Victoria said after awhile.

"I'm sorry about that, too. You deserved someone to talk to. A companion…but all Zorro ever did was come to steal a few kisses. I shouldn't have done that."

"OK, stop it. This isn't confession and…" she took a deep breath. "…and I did forgive you." She placed a hand on his cheek affectionately. "Thank you for telling me. But no more secrets. You're too good at it for my peace of mind. But I do love you. And trust you." He nodded emphatically that she could trust him.

He smiled and pulled her closer as she rested her hands on his chest. The black silk was just a thin barrier, and she froze a minute later realizing she'd been caressing his very appealing muscles. Maybe she wasn't so immune to him as she appeared. She carefully placed her hands innocently on his shoulders, but the fire in his eyes as he looked at her said it was too late. She was caught by the seductive look in his eyes before his gaze dropped to her mouth again. With renewed hope, he wrapped both arms tightly around her and she shivered as she held his gaze.

"Is it wrong to want to start our new life together immediately?" One arm moved almost indecently lower, his hand caressing her hip as his voice dropped. "I want to make love to you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight. I want to wake up holding you tomorrow morning. I want to take you to Paris…Madrid…Rome…anywhere you want to go. For two years I've worried about the pueblo. Now I just want to be with you."

It took several moments for Victoria to catch her breath at the vivid images he created in her mind. Then Diego held his own breath as he waited for her answer, trying to show everything he felt for her in his eyes. She pulled out of his arms and watched devastation turn quickly to determination as he began to protest and reach for her again. She put both hands over his lips before he could say anything. "Go tell your father and Felipe. You've been sneaking around for two years. Sneaking away today won't surprise anyone. I'll go talk to the padre."

She blushed as he kissed the fingers against his lips, then he cupped her face to steal a quick kiss before turning away to approach his father. He stopped a few steps away and turned back to her. "Should we invite Ignacio? He could be my best man!"

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading this story. It was fun to write, and most excellent to read all your reviews about it. I'm looking forward to writing several more stories, because I'm addicted to the comments now. Sorry, but I marked Goodbye to DeSoto as complete because it was just a mistake that I didn't the first time. I was going to continue it, but now I'm putting that in another story.<p>

Question: How do I get to the reviews page where I can see all the reviews AND reply to everyone? I know I've seen it before…

Thanks again, everyone who read and enjoyed and reviewed!


End file.
